This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Experiments over the last year have developed a polychromatic flow cytometry panel for the identification of NK cells in vaginal and gut mucosal sites and compared the phenotype and responses of NK cells in macaques and mangabeys. AIDS Related.